


Co-Presidents

by 0207027



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, I guess but it's super super light, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Teenagers, based off a tumblr prompt, basically Richie comes out to Eddie and Eddie freaks out but in a good way, like barely there at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0207027/pseuds/0207027
Summary: Richie tells Eddie that he is bisexual and Eddie struggles to contain his crush knowing that he might, possibly, maybe have a chance.Based off this prompt sent to my tumblr @motherfuckingtozier: Richie coming out as bi to Eddie and Eddie freaking the fuck out (in a good way).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Co-Presidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, sweet little look at one of the possible ways Richie coming out to Eddie could have gone, set in their teen years. I am awful at writing coming out stuff simply because it feels like there is no non-awkward way to come out. I mean I have done it so many times and it's still weird every time. Anyhow, I hope this is mostly in character and that you all enjoy, especially the anon who sent me the prompt!

Eddie leaned back in the passenger seat of Richie’s beat up Ford Fairmont and tried his best to ignore the rattling of the engine, so loud it cut through the pounding beat of the music. Despite his constant nagging (and not so subtle comments about the car being one spark away from exploding) Richie still hadn’t taken it in. The car let out one particularly loud clang and Eddie sighed, resolving to go to the library and pick up some books on auto repair.

He was still planning out which types of books he would need and where he and Richie could find parts when he became aware of Richie’s gaze on him. He slowly turned his head to meet Richie’s eyes. Richie looked away quickly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. It was weird. Well, actually, Richie had been weird all day. 

The Losers had all decided to go to the quarry and soak up some sun, take a break from studying for finals, and it had been a lot of fun. They swam and had chicken fights and everything was normal, for the most part. Except the way Richie kept stealing glances at him, watching him like he was trying to see into the deepest parts of him. Or the way that Bev kept looking at Richie, giving him knowing smiles like she was silently encouraging him. What exactly she was trying to communicate to Richie was lost on Eddie, who was just trying not to blush every time he caught Richie staring.

So it had been a somewhat tense day between Richie and Eddie, and now that they had dropped the other Losers off and were alone in Richie’s car, it felt even more tense. Eddie wanted desperately to break the tension, to go back to things as usual, but he wasn’t sure how. He was still trying to think of something to say when he saw Richie’s hand reach for the stereo, turning the volume down so the music was barely discernible.

"I um...I wanted to talk to you about something." Richie’s tone is serious and his voice is quiet, nervous. Eddie feels panic prickle in his chest.

"Yeah?" Eddie says, finally breaking the silence. Richie nods solemnly, and Eddie sees a small tremor pass through his body. It wasn't like Richie to be this serious. He wanted to crack a joke, anything to push Richie out of his head, but whatever this was must be important, so he decided to just try to be as gentle and encouraging as possible. He watched Richie carefully, trying to understand what was going through his head.

"I-uh...God this is awkward. Could you maybe not look at me like that while I bare my soul to you?" Richie sounds exasperated and nervous. Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I'll look straight ahead while you talk to me, cause that won't be awkward at all." Eddie feels a bit more at ease as he lets the sarcasm drip from his tone, turning to look out at the road ahead of them. He realizes then that Richie had missed their last turn, adding about 5 minutes to their trip.

"Much better, thanks.” Richie says, and he almost sounds like his usual playful self. “I just, okay…you don't have to respond right away or anything. In fact, please take your time, sleep on it, whatever. I just thought you should be the first--well almost the first person to know. I mean, you’re my best friend and I trust you and I want to share this with you but I'm honestly a little scared too because this could change everything and I'm not sure how this will go--"

"Richie! Rich, slow down. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Eddie reaches over and squeezes Richie's hand on the wheel, making a show of keeping his eyes forward as he does it. Richie huffs out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"Thanks Eds.” He pauses, swallowing before he continues. “I...I'm bisexual. I like girls  _ and _ boys. Romantic styles." Eddie sees Richie glance at him quickly from the corner of his eye.

"Oh." Eddie feels like someone just punched all the air out of him. Richie is bisexual.  _ Richie is bisexual! _ His best friend, whom he had been fantasizing about for the last year, liked boys too! Where Eddie had been hopeless before, chastising himself for falling for his straight best friend, now he maybe had a chance! His eyes were fixed on where his hand still covered Richie's on the wheel, wondering what it would feel like to lace their fingers together, for the first time believing it could be possible.

"Eds?" Richie sounds scared, unsure as he says it. It snaps Eddie out of his reverie, and he feels a blush form on his cheeks. Here Richie was, telling him something so important about his identity, coming out to him, and all Eddie could think about was holding his hand. God he needed to get a grip.

"That's great Richie, really. I'm so glad you trusted me enough to tell me." He squeezes Richie's hand reassuringly again, turning to him and smiling softly. It doesn't feel quite right, what he says. Especially since he really wants to just blurt out that he is gay and ask Richie if he ever thought of Eddie 'romantic styles'. But this was Richie's moment, and he didn't want to take from that. It took a lot of bravery for Richie to come out, and even though Eddie hated the idea that Richie was afraid Eddie would react badly, he understood it. It was the same reason he hadn't come out to anyone yet as well. 

Richie turned and smiled at him, sighing in relief.

"Oh Eduardo, at last I can confide in you about my torrid affair with Bill's father. I need to share the steamy details with someone." Richie snickered as Eddie slapped his arm.

"You are so disgusting. Bill's dad is like 50, and his hair's all grey."

"He is distinguished, a silver fox just asking to be tamed. And don't worry Eds, there is enough of me for your mother to still have her fair share." Richie waggled his eyebrows as Eddie pretended to gag. And just like that they fell back into their usual banter. Everything should have been normal again, but Eddie felt like his whole world was off kilter. He had a chance. Richie liked boys too, Richie could find him attractive. Richie dropped Eddie off at his house, blowing him a kiss and winking as he always did. Eddie felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He was so fucked.

It had been two days since Richie came out to him, and Eddie was losing his mind. Richie was officially out to all the Losers now, and he seemed so much happier. Everyone had accepted him with open arms, the only complaints coming from Bill, who now had to suffer through awful sex jokes about his dad. Eddie enjoyed finally having someone to share that pain with.

Seeing Richie gain acceptance from all the Losers made Eddie feel like a burden had been lifted off of his chest as well. Realizing that it would be okay when he came out to his friends made everything feel so much better. Knowing that Richie liked boys, on the other hand, made everything more difficult.

Whereas before Eddie could control his crush on Richie by reminding himself that Richie was  _ straight  _ and would never feel the same way, now Eddie couldn’t help but hope that Richie might like him, couldn’t help but analyze every flirty joke, every wink, every bit of contact, wishing that it all meant something.

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie laughed, ruffling his hair as he flopped down beside him on the hammock. Eddie felt his face burn up at the contact, squirming away to create some distance.

“If you don’t stop calling me that I’m going to start calling you Dick.” Eddie tries to sound menacing, but his voice comes out more shrill than anything.

“I guess it wouldn’t be the worst nickname, I mean as they say, you are what you eat.” Richie’s grin is downright lecherous, and Eddie feels like his body is on fire as he sputters and chokes.

“Y-you can’t...you haven’t even...shut up, Richie!” Eddie wishes that the hammock would swallow him whole. Normally he would be able to come up with some witty reply, but recently everything Richie said or did made Eddie into a stuttering mess.

“I’m telling you Eds, this is a mouth of many talents.” Richie waggles his eyebrows at Eddie before turning and looking at the rest of the clubhouse. Eddie takes a moment to breath again. 

“Where is everyone?” Richie sounds disappointed as he gestures towards the empty space around them.

“They went to get food and stuff from Bill’s. They should be back in about an hour.” Eddie takes in the side of Richie’s face, wondering how he can make such thick, dorky glasses look so good.

“Thank God, I’m starving!” Richie says, snuggling in closer to Eddie’s side. Eddie swears Richie is trying to kill him.

“Whatcha reading?” Richie’s face is now half on Eddie’s shoulder, looking at the comic splayed out over Eddie’s knees. Eddie inhales sharply when Richie reaches forward, his fingers brushing against the back of Eddie’s hand as he grabs for the comic. They have always touched like this, casually and without preamble, but it feels so different now. Ever since Richie came out to Eddie he can’t stop hoping that these simple touches will turn into something more.

“Spiderman? Really Eds, haven’t you read these like a thousand times?” Richie is teasing him and it’s no different than it has always been, but Eddie can’t figure out how to respond. Richie’s face is turned towards his and there are only a few inches of space separating them.

“Eds?” Richie’s voice is soft, concerned, and Eddie can’t take it anymore. He sits up suddenly, needing to have some space before he does something stupid like kiss Richie silly.

“I need to tell you something.” The words rush out of Eddie before he can stop them, and he immediately regrets it. He doesn’t know what he wants to say, not really, but now he has to say something.

“Okay…?” Richie slowly sits up and Eddie curses the universe as he looks at the streams of sunlight catching in Richie’s curls. Richie really was beautiful. He realizes he’s been staring a little too long, he needs to say something, anything.

“I’m gay!” He winces at how loud he says it, internally cringing at the weirdness of it all. Richie looks shocked for a moment before he starts to laugh. Eddie pouts.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you Eds, it’s just, I thought you were going to say something bad!” Richie’s giggles die down and Eddie feels his heart constricting again. He had come out to Richie, but he still feels like he needs to say more. Richie must take his serious look as a sign that he was worried, because suddenly Richie is wrapping him in a hug.

“Of course I’m okay with it man, it would be really hypocritical of me not to be. Welcome to the dick loving club. I’m willing to make you co-president, but only if I get to keep full veto power.” Eddie feels relief flood his chest as Richie cracks the joke. Even if he had known it would go well, it still felt nice to tell someone and have it actually be fine. It gave him the courage to say what he needed to.

“There’s more.” Eddie pulls back from Richie, turning to look at his lap. The sooner he got this over with the better. If Richie didn’t like him back that was fine, he just needed to know.

“I like you. You don’t have to like me back, we can forget about it if you want, I just needed to tell you because it’s been driving me crazy these last few days knowing that you could maybe, possibly like me back.” Eddie looks up warily at Richie, who looks like he’s just been slapped. Then suddenly there are hands on his cheeks and Richie’s slightly chapped lips are pressing into his own. It ends after only a few seconds, Richie pulling back with a dopey smile.

“I like you too, Eds. That’s how I knew I was bi, actually. Well how Bev knew. She saw it, and she said something to me about it, and then it all made sense. I finally understood why seeing you in those red shorts made me want to take an ice bath.” Eddie laughed at that, the giddiness of hearing Richie’s confession catching up to him. 

It didn’t take long before they were both laughing, and then Eddie was pulling Richie back in for another kiss. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, "romantic styles" is a Brooklyn 99 reference, I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
